In a cellular system, the operable time of a mobile station is dependent on the reception operation and circuit size. From this point of view, as a method to suppress the power consumption of a mobile station, intermittent reception is an effective technique, under which a reception circuit is made to operate only when data to be received is present, but the reception circuit is made to halt when data to be received is not present.
For example, as the first conventional technique, there is employed a method in which, regarding the intermittent reception of a mobile station with respect to a traffic under which data is transmitted with a substantially constant cycle such as the VoIP (Voice over IP) that communicates sound using packets, the standardization is being promoted as the IEEE 802. 16e by the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) (refer to Non-Patent Document 1).
Under this system, as shown in FIG. 12, the period in which the reception function is halted is referred to as Sleep Window, while the standby period is referred to as Listening Window, and both of them are repeated alternately. The Listening Window and Sleep Window are predetermined fixed time periods. According to this system, the total of both the periods being the unit of the repetition of the Listening Window and Sleep Window is set to a control cycle, and the intermittent reception of a mobile station is controlled with the control cycle.
According to the intermittent reception system using the Sleep Window and Listening Window shown in FIG. 12, firstly, a base station or a mobile station transmits a message of starting the intermittent reception. Then, the base station transmits a frame number to start the Sleep Window to the mobile station, and starts the intermittent reception. After starting the intermittent reception, during the period of the Listening Window, the base station transmits data to the mobile station, and the mobile station receives the data. On the other hand, during the period of the Sleep Window, the base station halts transmitting data to the mobile station, and the mobile station halts receiving the data.
Furthermore, as the second conventional technique, under the HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) system in which the standardization is performed by the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), a reception method of performing the intermittent reception is considered (refer to Patent Document 1).
According to this system, a base station transmits state update information indicative of whether or not reception of packets is possible for each state update frame, and, when confirming that the state update information indicates that reception is possible, a mobile station receives packets. Alternatively, even if the state update information cannot be correctly received due to the fault of the communication path, the mobile station receives packets. On the other hand, when confirming that the state update information indicates that reception is impossible, the mobile station halts receiving packets.
In both the above-described first and second conventional techniques, there is employed the HARQ (Hybrid Automatic ReQuest) under which, after receiving data, the mobile station determines whether or not data is received without an error, and transmits the determination result to the base station as a reception result notification signal. According to the HARQ, the base station can determine whether or not data should be retransmitted based on the reception result notification signal transmitted from the mobile station, which increases the transmitting efficiency by the retransmission control.
Furthermore, as the third conventional technique, there are disclosed a method and a system that manage the power consumption within a portable terminal (refer to Patent Document 2). According to the technique, when data is transmitted, the reception period is extended, while when data is not transmitted, the state is set to the reception halt state.
Furthermore, as the fourth conventional technique, there is disclosed a technique in which, in a receiving device that performs the intermittent operation whose reception period is short in the state in which the reception start signal is not received, and extends the reception period when receiving the reception start signal, the power consumption is suppressed to the requisite minimum (refer to Patent Document 3). According to the technique, the cycle of the intermittent operation is extended based on the situation that the reception period is extended due to an abnormal signal, and the cycle of the intermittent operation is reduced based on the situation that the reception period is not extended.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A 2004-147050
[Patent Document 2] JP-A 2004-234667
[Patent Document 3] JP-A 10-210563
[Non-Patent Document 1] IEEE P802.16e/D9, June 2005, pp. 164-170